I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for sending data to a user equipment (UE) during handover in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) systems, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) systems.
A wireless communication system may include any number of base stations that can support communication for any number of UEs. A UE may be mobile and may be handed over from a source base station to a target base station when the UE moves about the system. During the handover, the source base station may have data that has not been sent to the UE, and the system may also have new data to send to the UE. It may be desirable to send the unsent data from the source base station and the new data from the system in the proper order and as quickly and efficiently as possible.